high on you
by rosann sophie cullen
Summary: Isabella Swan is an ordinary girl new in Forks High where the high 5 rules. Will Bella be able to forgive the the handsome highty mighty Edward Cullen for what he has done to her loved one?my first fanfic.the story is good eventhough the summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

BPOV

We, Charlie my dad, Renee my sweet mum and my twin brother Sam and I reached Forks yesterday from Phoenix. My dad Charlie is the chief cop. He has been transferred to Forks. So we all have ended up in this stupid, rainy, small irritating hellhole. I and my bro will be starting our High school tomorrow. Well no one in Forks is gonna ask which high school because there's only one in this place, the great Forks High. Well, what choice do I have, eh? I've never been a socializing person. Hey it's not my fault that I like to spent time with myself. Besides I've not met someone up to my standard to be best buddies forever. My bro, on the other hand, is the total opposite of me. He is an energy bomb-talkative, funny, outgoing, flirtatious and popular among blonde bimbos (duh! Naturally) with crap instead of their brains. But to me, he is my loving, sometimes irritating, bro who claims to be elder to me just because he came out of our mother's womb 1 minute before I did. Whatever, I don't give a damn.

Well, I get a weird feeling that something's gonna change. Maybe it's just a weird feeling. . Who knows? Anyways, hi I'm Isabella, but my friends and family call me Bella and I like it that way- and I am just an ordinary girl.


	2. new in school

Traveling in the chief's police cruiser to high school, you may think I would've been damn proud about making an entrance on the first day of my high school in that car, but well, you are absolutely wrong. Who, but a stupid loving father-like mine- would not understand that his kid's weren't kids anymore, we were after all young adults. Well, at least I was, I can't say Sam. But looking at Sam's face in the front seat, who had an expression on his face saying "hey! I'm invisible" or maybe it was- "my stupid dad", I changed my side of argument. Besides, how can a person's first day in school be any worse?

Well, I can think of some things. I'll tell you how. Today morning my alarm thought that it would take a day off. Did it not have any better time other than today to go on a strike? To top that no one in my entire sweet family bothered to wake me up. I had woken up with a jerk when I had heard the loud thuds of my brother's hungry feet running down the stairs to reach the delicious breakfast awaiting him. Oh, did I mention I did not have time for breakfast- which was kind ay favourite meal of the day.

I had to take a quick shower, brush my teeth, get dressed-in my favourite jeans and a smiley t-shirt, pull my hair in a messy bun and rush down the stairs only to find out my father smiling with a disapproving expression that could easily be read as" hey, you're late." I grabbed an apple from the table-my only breakfast- and rush outside. Sam and I had decided to walk to school as neither of us could afford to buy a car, when Charlie offered (actually threatened) to take a ride with him.

"Wake up, someone screamed in my ears. "We are here". Well he didn't care to wake me up in the morning and now he was waking me up form a much needed deep slumber, Idiot.

"okay, woogie-boogie" I used the nickname I knew he hated.

"don't call me that!"

he hated it whenever anyone called him woogie-boogie. Well, that was my greatest weapon against him, call me mean, but that's how it is.

"what if I do?"

"well, then I'd make sure your copy of Wuthering heights would burn up on it's own."

"don't you dare touch my books, Sam."

"haha!" he chuckled, "your nose is red…"he laughed harder.

"no…my nose is not red.." I said horrified.

'yes! It is." Said my smug brother.

We continued our bickering until dad whisper-threatened-yelled "stop fighting you two. If you don't, I'll make sure that I kiss you both on the cheeks in front of everyone."

Well that ended everything and we got out of our cars. "be good kids. Make me proud." Charlie said with his last minute tip voice.

"sure dad, we will." We both said in unison .

just as Charlie's cruiser was out of sight, Sam turned to me with a wicked grin on his crappy face. "So little sis, find your own way. I have to make sure that the beauties here know that the great Sam is here."

Yeah, 'great' Sam….I thought. "okay, go and inform everyone that the woogie boogie baby Sam has arrived."

"Will do mommy!" he turned his back was about to go when I interrupted, "oh, and Sam", he looked back," lose the grin!" with that I walked proudly with a grin on my face, well I really never got the chance to do that. As I walked away , I saw my brother run towards the group of girls in front of the school, waving his hands at them.

I don't know how he had a lot of friends. To me he looked like a mad person waving frantically- and maybe even desperately-and running. Well I'll leave that thought for afterwards.

I moved towards the school office. I started to move toward the school reception. The room was small and I saw a petite female who had a false smile plastered to her face.

"how can I help you dear?" she asked with extreme fake politeness in her voice.

"Em.. I'm new in the school"

"oh! chief Swan's kid right?"

"yeah"

"Isabella Swan?"

"eh…Bella"

"okay Bella, how's your day"

"Fine, I guess"

"great dear, here is your schedule"

"thanks", I said gratefully. I skimmed through the schedule. I had calculus first. Agh…. I hate calculus.

"you have a brother", she stated a matter of fact.

"yep", now even I stated a matter of fact.

"where is he?"

"he'll come around soon"

As I turned back to go, the receptionist called out," and Bella.."

"yeah"

"stay away from high five"

"hi 5?"

"you'll know. Now off you go. your first class calculus is right at the corner. Good luck"

"ah…thanks"

"on my way to calculus, I couldn't help thinking about what she said. Hi 5?

Well

Why should I stay away from that? Cool down Bella. I reminded myself. Remember, she also said that you'll come to know.

Maybe I will.


	3. friends

Chapter 2

Friends

I successfully found my first class, calculus. To my great relief, there was no teacher in the class. Thank God! I really didn't want to face the funny looks on the teacher's face on my first day. The moment I entered the class, every pair of eyes in the class were on me. I suddenly felt very conscious of myself. I ran my eyes around the class to find a seat. Tada! At the corner of the class was an empty seat. The seat was perfect for me, just my type, INVISIBLE. Another advantage was that I won't be easily caught sleeping there. I found myself literally running towards the seat. To my awesome relief, I didn't trip and fall. I dumped my bag on the desk and took a deep breath. I decided to have a look at everyone in the class. all my classmates looked typical Forkish. Forkish? okay, just another word to the belictionary(Bella's dictionary). It was only then I realized that I had a partner. Why hadn't I seen her before? Was it because she was small? Oh yeah! She was a tiny person with super cool spiky hair which looked very beautiful on her. She was wearing a fabulous black skirt reaching up to her mid thighs and a branded white shirt to go with it. She had a joyous expression on her face, a sought of twinkle in her eyes and a cute smile. On the whole she looked like a pixie next door. It was then I realized that she was smiling really wide at me.

"Hey, I'm Alice Mary Brandon. You're Bella, right? Chief Swan's kid?"

"Yeah"

"You have a brother named Sam?"

"Yeah"

"You're mom's name is Renee?"

"Yeah…..how do you…"

"hey, don't worry. I'm not a stalker. I stay next doors and you know what, you people talk really loud. I can hear you calling each other in my room"

"Oh"

"see, I'm your neighbor and I think we can be great, awesome, cool buddies forever! So friends?" She offered her hand in front of me .Well that was straightforward, direct and fast. But I could feel my lips curl into a smile. I liked this pixie.

"Kay….great friends" I took her hand and gave a shake.

Oh My God! You should have seen her then. She was literally jumping in her chair. Eventhough she was small, I knew that if I had an option I would not mess with this pixie. She looked like she had enough energy to move a mountain.

"oh! and bella , I've got this feeling that won't be coming to class today. So.."

"What? ?" I cut her off.

"Ya..that's the pet name of our beloved calculus teacher, . He hardly speaks proper English in class. His every sentence either begins with XY or ends with XY or will have a XY in the middle of the sentence. And that's not exactly the point here Bella. I was thinking that as you are new to the school, I will give you a tour around the school."

"You mean. Now?"

"Yep"

"Won't that be like bunking?"

"No"

"No? Care to explain Alice?"

"Because, I know the definition of bunking. Bunking ids defined as playing truant or skipping school or missing lessons."

"So?"

"So, As we are neither playing truant nor skipping school nor missing lessons as the teacher himself is not present to take lessons" she rolled eyes dramatically before continuing," we are not bunking". She finished her definition grinning triumphantly as if she had just received Nobel prize for peace.

"Come on, Bella. I don't want to wait. Get your ass moving"

"I felt my lips twitch to a huge grin.

"Okay Alice …Let's get our asses moving" I quoted her.

We were out of the class like in just two minutes. Alice kept on blabbering about various classrooms.

"And that's the gym. Here is the music room, the art room, the lab, and at last this is our hotspot cafeteria"

"Oooo…Hot spot'

"Yeah…everything spicy happens here"

"Em… Alice...what's hi 5?"

Alice went blank for a second.

"You mean, you don't know whose high 5?"

"Hey! I just reached Forks yesterday. And today morning the receptionist said something about staying away from hi5. And why are you referring hi5 as who? Isn't it supposed to be what?"

Alice sighed deeply and said, "Bella, it's not hi5. It's high 5"

Ok! I didn't get it. I gave her a puzzled look.

She gave out a sigh as if I was a child who did something wrong even after correcting a thousand times.

"Bella…. H-I-G-H 5"She spelled with supreme clarity. Oh…high 5, not hi 5"

"It's the name of a group of friends. They are really rich. Rich means, really, really rich. Their families own majority of Forks. Even this school, more than half of the share is owned by them. So in a way, they are like the princes and the princess of the school and The Forks. They can do whatever they like here. No none is gonna ask anything. And if anyone does, 'not in history', she quoted with her fingers, "everyone knows that they are so dead". She finished.

To me they didn't sound like a group of friends but a gang of bullies.

"Who are they?",I asked in curiosity.

"Emmet Cullen, Edward Cullen, they are siblings. Jasper Hale, Jacob black and Tanya Denali. Tanya and Edward are officially dating. Emmet is a total flirt and Jacob or Jake as his friends call him, is the ultimate boxer of the school. And Jasper is the quiet one. He hardly speaks. He is usually the observer and the calm one in the group."

The way Alice talked about Jasper, it was very different than how she spoke about others. Her voice carried a sought of passion when she uttered his name. As though, she worshipped him. Then it struck me. "You like Jasper!" I exclaimed.

"No, I don't"

"Yes, you do"

"No"

"Alice…. you know you do"

"I can't hear you Bella", she said pressing her on her ears.

"Alice…"

"La la la la… You saying something Bella?" she asked me with fake innocence.

Just then the bell rang and my 'not really bunking' officially ended.

"Hey, what do you have now? Spanish?" Alice asked hopefully. I took my schedule list out of my pocket. I had biology.

"Nope. Bio"

Alice happy face suddenly filled with disappointment. She looked like a child to whom someone just said that Santa was not coming for Christmas.

"I have Spanish. Do you know the way to your biology class or do you want me to show you?" Alice enquired.

"I know it"

"Ok then. I'll meet during lunch. Bye", Alice said her face again filling with brimming happiness.

"Ok bye, Alice" She turned around and walked towards her Spanish class and me, I was left behind to suffer my lie, that is., I actually didn't know my way to Biology class.

A/N : So guys, if you liked the chapter, please review. the more reviews I get, the faster I'll upload a new chap. The logic is very simple. reviews = happy Rosann = faster uploads. So….review…..


	4. The Greek God

**A/N: Thanks a lot for the reviews Lulu1996, girlwithwings2, gimmiegum, Sparrow030, Godess of the Sands. You people really made my day. So here's a new chapter. enjoy… **

Chapter 3 -The Greek God

As soon as Alice was out of sight, I thought I should start searching for my Biology class. I walked around the school for a few minutes. Even if I had seen it, how am I supposed to know that it was the class? So, I gave the idea of self searching and decided to ask for help. Then I saw a blonde haired guy near one of the lockers. Ok….go Bella, go ask him, and don't feel shy. It's your first day in school. You have every right to ask for help and they are supposed to help. Aren't they? Well... I am not answering the last by myself. I went straight to the guy.

"Hey", I said awkwardly. The guy looked up. He had a set up of deep intense eyes which held a sort of intelligence and understanding.

"I'm new here. And I don't know the way to Biology class .Can you help me?"

He looked at me as if I was crazy. As if I was not talking to him.

"You talking to me?" he asked. His voice was filled with southern accent which somehow suited him. Of course I was talking to him. There was no one anywhere around. So yeah, I was talking to him.

"Yep" I answered.

"Oh…well the biology class is the one next to the staircase. You know where's the staircase, right?"

"No, I don't"

"Hm….I'll take you the class", he said after considering for a moment.

"Thanks" I replied gratefully. He was nice. He walked to my class. He kept looking absolutely straight as if he was trying to avoid my gaze. He had a blank expression on his face. I suddenly felt the urge to shout 'Earth to….' oh! I didn't know his name. I opened my mouth to ask his name.

"What's your name?" the sound hadn't come from my mouth. It had come from his.

"Bella, Bella Swan"

I was about to ask his name, when he announced," here is your class and your teacher's name is

Mr. Banner"

Saying this, he turned around and walked away. He didn't even give me a chance to say thanks. Just then I realized that Mr. Banner, the fat bald headed old guy, had stopped teaching and was looking expectedly at me.

"Yes?" he asked in a crocky voice.

"I'm Bella Swan. I'm new admission here. According to schedule, I've this class."

"Oh, come in"

"Sorry sir. It took a little time to find the way to class"

"Its okay" he waved his hand off in a dismissive manner.

He looked around to find a seat for me. Just then his face lightened. I think he found a seat. He saw something else and suddenly his face darkened.

"Eh….Mr. Cullen. Would you mind if Miss Swan sat next to you? You know there's no other seat in class"

Mr. Banner had a pleading tone in his voice. Well that was unusual. A teacher asking for permission from a student...that was really strange. Wasn't it usually the other way around? I followed Mr. Banner's gaze to look at the person he was talking to.

OMG! OMG! Who was he? The word 'handsome' seemed to insult him. He was just… beautiful. His eyes were hazel green. His hair, a wonderful mix of bronze and red, was breathtakingly gorgeous. I felt a painful urge to feel his hair with my finger, to run my fingers through it, to trace every part of him. He looked like a Greek god landed from Olympus.

Oouch….Calm down Bella, take it easy, chill. Yeah inhale & exhale, inhale…exhale…inhale….exhale…

The guy looked up. he looked at me and analyzed me for a minute and gave a ' I don't care' nod to Mr. Banner. Mr. Banner's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"You may take that seat Miss. Swan", he said to me in a superior voice.

"Thank you"

I walked slowly towards the seat as I didn't want to fall down and make a clown of myself in front of HIM. I dumped my bag and sat down. I took out a notebook and started to scribble down the notes. Mr. Banner was talking about ribosomes and mitochondria. I was seriously concentrating on ribosomes when I saw a pair of perfect hands resting peacefully on my partner's table. Of course they belonged to the Greek god. His hands were the kind when you really start to believe that god created us.

Ok… I need to change the topic. Think about something else. Think about…about ….biology .yeah biology. Biology is not my favourite subject. But it has always given me a straight A. So it has been good to me always. So, it gave no reason to dislike it. Hey, why am I personifying biology? I'm seriously going mad. Just then the bell came to rescue. I go up from the seat and walked out of the class as soon as possible. But I felt a pair of gorgeous green eyes following me till I was out of the class. Maybe I had imagined. On my way to cafeteria as promised o Alice, I concluded I am going mad, but what was driving me insane? Was it the green eyed Greek god?

**A/N: so…again don't forget to review…all you have to do is click the review button down and type a tiny review (I don't mind if it's big too….)**


	5. Maybe Different

**A/N: Thanks a lot guys for the alerts and favorites. Special thanks to all those who chapter is an EPOV**

**Enjoy…..**

**Chapter 4 – Maybe Different**

**EPOV**

"Edward….Edward….Edward..."

"Stop shouting, Emmet" I groaned into my pillow.

"Wakeup…Edward…wakeup…Edward…wake...up..."

"Stop it Em". Why can't he just go away?

"But you need to get up, little bro" he complained.

"What do you want to let me sleep five more minutes?" I asked in desperation.

"Oh no Eddie, you can't bribe me in this matter. This is my own favorite entertainment."

"What? Waking me up is entertainment for you?"

"No, you missed the key word, waking you up by _irritating_ you is the entertainment part…"

So this guy won't leave. I can't bribe him. Maybe I can emotionally blackmail him.

"Don't you care for your little brother at all Emmet?" I fake whined.

"Yes I do, that's why I'm waking you up. I don't want you to be late for school" he replied.

"No, Emmet you don't. You don't care about me at all. You want wake me up because you want to irritate me, you eat up half of my food every time and you always cheat in video games." I continued to act. I would do anything to sleep five more minutes.

"No…no…you're absolutely wrong. You are not looking at things from the right angle"

"Ok…from now onwards I'll look at things from 90 degree."

"Ha….ha….very funny Cullen. I meant the correct angle or the point of view" he replied sarcastically.

"Explain, Em"

"See, by eating up half of your food, I am protecting or preventing you from getting fat. You know, becoming fat makes you not at all sexy. Next, I don't cheat in video games. I always win because you're a loser and I'm a natural. But if you think I'm cheating, you should understand that I'm preparing you for this world where people do things only for their own profit, where corruption and bribery are mundane stuff, where cheating is considered as an occupation, where honesty is nothing more than a myth…"he would have continued if I hadn't interrupted.

"Em, as much as I try not to hate you, spare me the lecture"

"Okay..Eddie, my point is, if you try to look from the correct point of view, you'll realize how much I care for you, little brother." Okay…now who is acting?

"Now ..Get. Up." he shouted.

So, now I had two options.

Option 1: get up and go to boring school.

Option 2: get up and go to school.

Now, did they sound similar? Of course they did because they are exactly the same. So whichever I chose I had to get up and go to school.

"Agh! I hate you Emmet" I declared as I walked towards the bathroom to freshen up.

"Love you too" Emmet yelled back.

I heard him going out and slam the door shut. I hated going to school. Nothing fucking happens in school. Every day, as boring as the other. While some girls would be literally onto me to have some fun, some would be drooling at my sight, and some on the mission to seduce me. None of them had a personality of their own, expect for my friends. I was brushing when I heard my phone ringing. I quickily finished and walked out of the bathroom to check the caller ID. Tanya. Ah!

"Hey Tanya" I answered the call.

"Hey babe, I'm wearing something blue today. Just called to say not to wear anything red or yellow. Maybe light green or blue would do. I don't want our colors to clash. You know, red or yellow with my blue would just look awful. Anyway, I gotta go. Bye baby."

She hung up the phone.

Who the hell does she think she is? Just because she is my fucking girlfriend, no one has given her the right to decide my fucking clothes.

I picked up a light blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Not that I care about not clashing colours with Tanya, it was because as much as school was boring, I didn't want it to be terrible with Tanya complaining the whole day.

When I reached down for breakfast, as all set Emmet was already there who had finished almost whole of his breakfast. Mum was busy making more breakfast to compensate what Emmet had eaten.

"Morning, Edward', she greeted me even though she had her back towards me. I don't get it at all. How does she know it? I think she has some sixth sense or something. Or maybe a third eye at the back of her head.

"Good morning, mom. What's for breakfast?"

Eventhough dad had offered a million times to keep a cook, Mom kept on refusing. Not that we can't afford a cook. We could have the best cooks in America. But mom had this conviction that it is the duty and the right of a mother to cook for her children.

"Chicken sandwiches, bacon and orange juice", she replied.

I screeched the chair to sit down. Even though I know it's not table manners, I always do it at home. It's fun.

"Edward, how many times do I have to tell you not to..."

"I'm sorry, mom" I cut her off.

'Mom, two more" Emmet demanded.

"You already have four in your plate Em."

"But I need two more", he whined.

"No, you won't be getting more. There are only eight left. Four for dad and four for Edward."

'But, I need two more"

"No and that's final", she said placing four sandwiches on my plate.

I smirked at Emmet. He didn't see my smirk because his eyes were fixed on my plate. Oh. Oh. The next second, all I knew was that out of four sandwiches, I had only one in the plate. Agh! Emmet. By the time I had finished my half sandwich Emmet had already finished his breakfast. I quickly drank the juice.

"Mom, I leaving", I called out from the doorway.

"Okay, take care both of you", she shouted back.

I pulled my baby, Volvo, out of the garage. My precious baby. Emmet and I had two cars each. Emmet had a Hummer and a BMW. I had a Volvo and an Aston Martin. I had a special attachment to my Volvo, maybe because, it was a gift from my parents when I got my drivers permit. I love my baby and no one messes with her. I got in and turned on the ignition. From the other garage I heard Emmet start his Hummer and drive out to school. I had Linkin Park's Faint turned on in full volume in my car. It felt nice to hear people scream on the top of their voices. I reached school just in time. All my friends were already there. I could see Jasper's Mclaren, Tanya's Jaguar and Jake's black BMW right on spot. I parked my car and decided to wait in my car. The Edward Cullen never enters the school in time. I closed my eyes and took my deprived five minutes of sleep. I was there until, someone shouted,

"For your own shit's sake Edward, turn the volume down. You are making my brain bleed"

I opened my eyes to see Jasper scowling outside. I turned off the music.

"Has the school stared yet?" I asked.

"Are you kidding me? The second period starts in like five minutes", he said matter of factly.

"Oh", I replied. I grabbed my books and walked with Jasper.

"What do you have now?", he asked.

"Old Bannie's Biology", I replied.

"Okay, you go to class man. I need to get something from my locker"

"Okay"

I reached my biology class, late, not at all unusual. I entered the class not bothering to greet Bannie, who had already started teaching.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen", he wished me.

Did I wish the guy? Then why is he bothering to wish me? Dumbass.

"Did I wish you, Mr. Banner?", I asked.

"No, Mr. Cullen", he answered.

"Then don't bother to" I snapped.

"I arrived at my normal seat at the cornerback. I had no partner and that was a convenience. I don't have time for any dickheads.

I heard Bannie stop abruptly. I didn't care to look upto see what happened. Whatever happened to shut Bannie's mouth was not worth my attention. Then I heard him again.

"Yes?" he asked whoever it was in his croaky voice.

"I'm Bella Swan. I'm a new admission here. According to the schedule, I've this class", the person who was apparently a girl, replied.

" Oh, come in"

so, that was Bella Swan. The whole town had been buzzing about the Swan family's arrival. The school was however interested in the children than the parents. The whole school was too excited to hear that the kids were twins, one boy and one girl named Sam and Isabella. It's a small town and I bet people really haven't seen twins in the past two decades. So the excitement was natural.

I heard her apologizing for coming late. Then I heard Bannie call out my name.

"Would you mind if Miss Swan sat next to you? You know, there's no other seat in class.", he mumbled. I looked up and saw Miss Swan. She was okay. Pale, slim, brown hair and not a great outfit. On the whole, just plain. She was almost drooling on my sight. So another dumbass to join the club. I gave a careless nod to Bannie before and returned back to scribble in my notebook. I could hear her walk towards seat next to me. She dumped her bag and started scribbling note. It looked like she was deep in thought. Something that girls in Forks rarely do. She looked upto Bannie and it felt like she was trying very hard to concentrate on something. That's when I saw her eyes. Warm brown eyes which held a sort passion enough to melt you down. The bell rang and she quickly gathered her stuff and walked away as if she was trying to run away from something. She was not like any other girl. Maybe, Bella Swan is different.

**A/N: So all of you know what to do. REVIEW….because reviews will earn you faster uploads.**


End file.
